Mix
A Mix is when two Mixels from different tribes combine with each other to help them in different situations. Combine two Mixels and get twice the power. The first Mixel will be the dominant character or controller of the Mix, while the other Mixel will give it extra powers to solve a particular problem. List of Mixes Cartoon The Mixes in this list are divided by their dominant Mixel. Click them to visit the page for the respective Mix, to see their background, abilities, and more images of the Mix. LEGO These are mixes made out of LEGO bricks, using the Mixels sets. Some of them are real mixes and are shown on the shorts. However, due to the endless possibilities of building, one can use the parts to make any new creature out of any number of sets, and not necessarily build by the book. The following list shows all of the official mixes that LEGO has made, so far. Trivia *Cubits are always needed to Mix in the cartoon, but they will not be in any LEGO sets until Gurggle is released. However, it is possible to make LEGO Cubits, as they are shown in LEGO videos. *Two Mixels can Mix multiple times, making different looking mixes with similar powers. Mixels can also do this without the Cubit while two Mixels are mixed. *There is a chance a design could be a Murp or a Mix, and LEGO and Cartoon Network have only shown us a handful of the literally infinite possible Mixes and Murps. Because the LEGO and Cartoon Network sites often contradict each other, (Seismo-Zaptor, Jawg-Slumbo, Kraw-Gobba, etc.), as to what is a mix and what isn't, it's not really practical to use the LEGO website to predict future mixes featured in the cartoon episodes. A list of Mix, Max, and Murp forms is available on the Mixels Website . *There is an annual Mix Festival, as first seen in the Mixed Up Special (Epic Comedy Adventure). * The dominant Mixel controls the voice. Most of the time, the dominant Mixel is the one whose appearance is included into the Mix the most (i.e., the Seismo/Zorch Mix's dominant Mixel is Seismo). * The first Mix that appeared in cartoon form was the Seismo/Zorch Mix. * Wizwuz, Flamzer and Vampos have the least cartoon mixes, having only one each (with Glurt, Niksput and Globert respectively). * Kraw has the most cartoon mixes, having twelve. ** Burnard however holds the record for mixing the most times in one episode (Mixel Moon Madness). * The Zaptor & Vulk Mix is the most destructive variation so far, since he destroyed the environment, as shown in Pothole. * The Seismo/Zorch Mix is the most unhelpful variation so far, since he has uncontrollable speed and causes more harm than help, as shown in Coconapple. Interestingly, despite being a mix, he acted more like a Murp. The same goes for the Krader/Flain Mix 2, as shown in Murp. * Cartoon Mixes involving two members of the same tribe first appeared in Mixel Moon Madness. * Mixels of opposite ability tribes have less Mix variations, like Frosticon and Infernite Mixes and Flexer and Electroid Mixes. Mixes of tribes who are opposite of each other tend to have unique abilities. *So far, the Gobba/Kraw fruit hat dancer Mix is the only Mix that has appeared in more than one episode. * The Gobba/Kraw Mix has the most variations out of any other Mix so far in the cartoon. This is due to most of them being shown in Vaudeville Fun. * Some Mixes have more than one power. For instance, the Zorch/Teslo Mix has the ability to run fast, place down electrical mines, and shoot fire from the tip of his tail. * LEGO Mixes imply that Mixels can Mix among their tribemates, this was later shown in Mixel Moon Madness. * As shown in the Scorpi and Torts Mix video, Mixes can heal and eliminate injuries that one of the Mixels has before they Mix. It is possible this only lasts for as long as the two are Mixed. * No Series 2 Mixes exist in both animated and LEGO form. * Electroid/Flexer Mixes tend to shock themselves. Also, Frosticon/Fang Gang Mixes tend to make shapes out of ice. * Boogly is the only Mixel without any known cartoon Mixes. * Vampos has the least LEGO Mixes, having only one (with Meltus). Krader, Gobba and Jinky follow with 2 Mixes each. * Mesmo has the most LEGO Mixes, having eight. Flain, Zorch, Torts, Globert, Kamzo and Snoof all follow with 7 Mixes each. Zaptor, Slumbo, Tentro, Niksput, Flamzer, Chilbo and Turg follow with 6 Mixes. * Some Mixes have the ability to gain clothing and props that the Mixels combining them lack, most often for ones that have abilities based on talents. * Starting with Mixel Moon Madness, Mixes in the Italian dub of the series are voiced by both Mixels at the same time, with their voices overlapping. * Mixels without official Mix instructions on the LEGO website are instead packaged with a Nixel. * Most Series 3 Mixes appear to consist of swapped limbs. Gallery See also *Max *Murp